ABSTRACT, Cancer Prevention and Control Program (CPC) The long-term goal for the Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program is synergistic with that of the IUSCC which is to reduce the incidence, morbidity and mortality of cancer for the citizens of Indiana and beyond. Serving this, the CPC Program focuses its work on two themes: 1) Risk Reduction and Early Detection, and 2) Survivorship and Symptom Science. Within each theme, CPC members address two aims related to the identification of risk factors and the development and testing of interventions. Within Theme 1, CPC researchers make substantial contributions to determine the genetic, biological and behavioral risk factors for cancer (Aim 1), and to evaluate innovative models and interventions to reduce cancer risk, improve screening and increase early detection (Aim 2). Theme 2 researchers advance science to identify biologic and pharmacogenomic risk factors associated with treatment-related toxicities (Aim 1), and to develop and test interventions to reduce treatment-related symptoms and enhance survivorship (Aim 2). The CPC Program has 37 members, 29 Full and 8 Associate Members, representing 18 Departments and 6 Schools on the campuses of Indiana University- Purdue University Indianapolis (IUPUI), Indiana University Bloomington, and Purdue University. In 2013, the Program was evaluated as ?excellent?. Since the last review CPC funding has grown from $3.4M to $6.3M in peer-reviewed direct cost funding, representing an 85% increase. Current NCI direct cost funding is $2.8M compared to $1.3M reported in 2013 representing a >2 fold increase. The amount of funding per Full member is currently at $216K, representing a 66% increase from 2013. Over the past funding period, CPC members authored 409 publications representing a 32% increase, up from 311 in 2013. Of these, 23% represent intra- programmatic collaborations, 26% inter-programmatic collaborations, and 68% inter-institutional collaboration. CPC has 10 multi-PI grants including four inter-institutional, two intra-programmatic and four inter-programmatic (EDT-2, HHM-1 and TMM-1) reflecting strong collaborations through local, national and international networking.